fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Gai Diyos
|abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= Vulcan Pendant (Morningstar Flail) |debut= The Better Siblings |image gallery=yes }}Gai Ikinobiru (ゲー イキノビル gee ikinobiru) is an independent mage and a travelling healer, formerly the heir to the Ikinobiru clan from ages before. Born during a time of civil war, Gai was raised to fight and lead amongst his promised soldiers by his father and his advisors. Towards the end of the war, however, the clan's head city was surrounded in order to force them to surrender. In a way to save the Ikinobiru's bloodline and his son, Gai's father had him unconscious and preserved in order to hide away and retrieve as soon as possible. The clan would shortly fall together soon after, leaving the young man hidden away deep underground for there was no-one left to bring him back. Gai was stored deep underground for six centuries, in a magical coma that perfectly maintained and conserved his body. Now taking the name Gai Diyos (ゲー ディーオス gee diiosu), Gai spends his time travelling the new world as a healer. Appearance Overlooking his actual age, Gai is a fairly young adult in his early twenties, standing at about average height for a human. His journeys before his preservation has earned him many scars all over his body, acting as mementos from his trip with Hiromoto's party. These range from small puncture marks on his back, to a large slash scar on his side, all perfectly healed from his containment. Gai has unkempt off-black hair, with two long strands standing at the top of his head like antennas, which can twitch when Gai becomes embarrassed. His bright red eyes are sometimes hidden by the hair that falls in front of his face, a common trait from those belonging to his bloodline. He often keeps a straight back posture when standing up, a habit that was pressed onto him since birth due to having blood of royalty. Most of the time, Gai can be seen with a bland expression on his face, as an attempt to remain professional when dealing with things in public. But when around people who are close to him, his posture becomes slightly more relaxed to a point where he can start leaning and crossing his arms. He may also be able to express notable emotions such as excitement and sadness with them, as he feels more comfortable to showing how he truly feels to them. Gai also has a septum piercing at the lowest gauge, having both a cone and a sphere on the ends of the horseshoe jewellery. He mainly keeps this flipped up into his nose as he still holds onto the clan's value for nobility and cleanliness of the appearance. Since being awoken from his six century sleep, Gai has worn the same dark red gi that he had been contained with. These robes have a nearly baggy fit, just over passing Gai's actual body measurements. Underneath is a layer of thinner black clothing, with a maroon shine to them when put under light. These almost-black pieces of clothing can be visibly seen as they peek out of the main red robes he is often seen in, from coming out of his sleeves to poking out of the top and covering most of his neck. The maroon gi is held together by a long piece of dark red fabric incorporated into the inside of the jacket. The entire apparel has a rustic look to it, with a woven texture that is somewhat rough and bumpy to the touch, something that was common from back during his original time. Black and maroon are a consistent colour scheme to his attires, although the preference for these colours sometimes do limit his choices when selecting his appearance. He switches between wearing a pair of getas or going barefoot, depending on the region, the former being an old fashion that he was accustomed to. TBA. File:GaiUniformAPP03.png|??? Personality During his younger days, Gai had no interest in the hierarchy of the clan, oblivious to his biological family's leadership due to having no knowledge of how the world worked. In this way, he saw himself equal to the people that his father held lordship over, and would often associate and help with the servants in his manor. He was described as care-free and down-to-earth, traits that had mirrored his grandmother's whom he never met. Compared to other lords' sons and daughters in the other provinces, Gai was less stubborn and high-handed, as he would often remove himself from his young royal duties of travelling to spend time in the village below. Hiromoto's Party was Synopsis History As the eldest son of the leader of the Ikinobiru clan, it was up to old tradition and customs that decided Gai as the heir to the ancient faction. Starting from a young age, Gai was entrusted into the care of a band of Ikinobiru heroes who had served the clan faithfully during previous wars. It was under the supervision and teachings of Michikiyo that Gai was taught magic, namely his Dispel Magic. He showed high potential with magic as he seemed to catch on quite quickly with her teachings, being able to move onto several spells as well as intensities throughout their journey. By the time he had reached the age of seventeen, there was nothing left that Gai could be taught, with the only thing he needed was time to fully master his control and use over the magic. Gai's time with the group gave him a chance to travel the country and see the world outside his home province. Although he had spent a decade and more away from his family, Guy was able to keep in touch with them through Michikiyo's reports, learning through these messages that he has younger siblings waiting back home. The group concluded their journey around the country when Gai just turned nineteen, when the young man decided to take on the art of Healing Magic to fulfil his craving for magic. As Gai was still young, he continued to learn and improve on his magics whilst experiencing leadership under his father. When he was with his father, Gai learned to be an obedient and wise ruler that seeks the best for the people, but time spent by himself he would continue to learn and improve on his magics. Gai was seldom visited by Hiromoto's party when they were off assignments, as the bond they had developed with the young Ikinobiru mage had brought them just as close as a family should. With the permission of Gai, the head of the Ikinobiru clan allowed them as Gai's close bodyguard, which Hiromoto would have to succumb to accepting after a period of time. With the war becoming more intense for the Ikinobiru clan's side, Gai and his father would share the throne together in order to keep the provinces in check. With his father watching over the main city and deal with negotiations, orders and requests pertaining to the war; Gai would be in-charge of suppressing any ambers of a revolution, whilst continuing to help the populace thrive to keep morale up. It was through this organisation that the Ikinobiru clan could hold onto their provinces for the remainder of the war. By the time Gai turned twenty one and had fully grasped the art of Dispel Magic, disturbing news of enemy forces had arrived to his father. The provinces surrounding had been quickly evaded by an alliance of opposing soldiers, some consisting of rebelling factions that Gai had failed to quell. Knowing that this may be the end of the clan's rule, Gai's father ordered for the heir to be put unconscious and preserved in an old tomb that was used to house the deceased Ikinobiru ancestors. Due to the tomb's secrecy and security, it was the safest place for Gai to be as it was well hidden away from those who may seek to hurt him. Gai had heard about these plans and fought back in order to help in the Ikinobiru's last stance. Despite being able to fend off several of those assigned to such a task, Gai would be overwhelmed and defeated by men aided by his own father.Placed under a powerful sleeping spell and into a special container that would conserve his unconscious body, they planned to leave Gai in this comatose state in case they weren't able to come back and retrieve him. This allowed the Ikinobiru blood line to continue through Gai as well as keep the young man in a healthy condition if he were to ever wake up. Awakening Gai would wake up 600+ years later by Nero Atosaki, who was exploring the old clan's tomb for valuables. Axle Strider would soon cross their path, and the three... Magic and Abilities Magical Prowess Under the tutelage of Ikinobiru hero, Michikiyo, Gai was described to be a proficient and highly adaptable student, who could catch onto learning magic quite easily. His talent for magic would only increase the more time he devoted to training it, as he sacrificed a lot of time to spend with the citizens like he normally did, to continuously training and improving his magic ability. His mastery over Dispel Magic is only a display of the devotion he places into improving his skills, to a point where he had reached certain points in the magic that not many had reached before. Despite most of his magic is seen as that of a support type, Gai is not a mage that should be underestimated as his abilities can change the favour of battle depending who it is. He is not empty-handed if forced to face opponents himself, as the use of his Vulcan Pendant compensates for his lack of offensive abilities. His mastery over a magic has not inflated much ego from Gai, but rather a notable precaution and responsibility that he recognises as a result. Having throughly studied the nature of Dispel Magic throughout most of his magical career, he can even be considered as a major source for knowledge regarding the art. Awakening into the new age has certainly increased his magical power unbeknownst to Gai. Due to training and mastering his magic during a time where magic concentrations was very exceedingly low compared to modern day Earth Land, Gai has only found that the effect and strength of both his magic and power has increased. However, due to this, Gai points out that learning new magics may be more difficult as his way of learning was more adapted to the former low concentrated atmosphere. While he can continue improving the magics that he already knew from his time before, the new environment forces him to adapt and spend longer when learning new arts. Gai even describes Magic Items to be more effective to him than new magics as they are easier to handle with most requiring a certain level of power to activate. Dispel Magic Dispel Magic (): The first magic that Gai was able to learn and master before being contained for four centuries, it serves as one of Gai's greater strengths. A support styled type of magic, it has been incorporated into Gai's combat methods in order to strip the use of magic on the field. His control over the magic allows him to stand against some of the stronger wizards of this age, having devoted most of his early life to learning and enhancing this magic skill. First learning the magic through Ikinobiru hero, Michikiyo, Gai was able to gain an experts insight as well as fitted training to learning the magic. Despite minor trouble at first, learning the magic is what displayed Gai's magic potential as he was able to catch on quickly and find an easy grasp on the spells taught. While spells can be taught to another, fully controlling the magic was all up to the user, which encouraged Gai to seek more knowledge and train harder in order to perfect it. By the time he turned twenty-one, he had full control and knowledge of Dispel magic that there were very little who could out match his level at the time. He could wipe out several magic spells coming towards him without much trouble, effortlessly collapsing and deactivating the magic power. His complete focus on the power enabled him to reach fields and branches that some would not just be able to touch in later years, all for the cost of time he could've used elsewhere. Dispel Magic allows Gai to weaken and deactivate other mages spells, effectively removing them from the field. Whilst most spells are more directed and target specific, there are spells that can affect an area around the user, rendering the fighters to use what isn't magic in order to continue the fight. As long as Gai is able to see the said spells, he will be able to use his own magic power to disable them. Ways of activating vary depending on the spell, from simply waving a hand in the direction of the magic to a single glance, Gai particularly doesn't need to move that much in order to trigger the effect. Depending on user, it takes time for a spell to be ultimately removed, with Gai having achieved removal time within a second. Gai commonly incorporates Dispel Magic into his combat as a way of limiting his opponents. Users who rely heavily on the usage of magic become a standard target for Gai, as his own magic is able to inhibit their potential and force them to adapt to the circumstance. Whilst useful against other mages, those who rely on physical and normal styles of fighting can become more of a problem for Gai, as there is a lack of dependence of magic on their part. Despite having become the skilled practitioner of the magic, there are some magics that Gai is unable to deactivate due to the nature of such. Some spells are more useful than others pertaining to the type of magic they are affecting. But properly removing powerful magics like and others with the nature of extreme entities are outside his reach. Magics used by high-tier casters are also able to match up against Gai's Dispels, as their power can balance out or overpower his own. Although Gai can be successful in weakening the spell, it won't entirely remove it. Dispel is not something that Gai can totally rely on when he is on the offensive, keeping him mainly as a support and defence specialist. Naturally, Dispel Magic is not able to deactivate power, having no prominent effect on the high levelled magic type. The cooperation of other people can also hinder his use of Dispel as there is the unfortunate chance of disabling allied casters' spells. Gai prefers to utilise his Dispel Magic mostly when he is alone, or he is confident that he can use it without getting in other people's way. He has been able to find other styles to use his Dispel Magic with, recently having found a way to use his Vulcan Pendant's weapon as a sort of conductor. When equipped with his morningstar flail, Gai can manipulate his magic in order to be exerted to follow alongside the weapon and build up at its head. Upon contact with either a mage or an incoming spell, Gai is able to dispel that specific effect, giving him a highly concentrated attack that will not only disable the magic casted but also deliver a crushing blow. Like his spell Disable Target, Gai has found that he can bound magical hostages and prevent them from casting spells with his weapon. By doing something similar with the flail, he can run his magic through its chain when wrapped around a target. In this case, Gai can look away without temporarily releasing them from the spell like Disable Target usually would. He must have constant contact with the weapon, however, to do this and can have the same effect with other melee weapons in his hands. Gai explains that he cannot do such usually with the ground as it would count as the entire world, and that he would need the magic container of a hundred gods in order to be capable of a feat such as that. Notable Dispel Magic Spells *'Weaken' (): A basic spell that many start off with when learning the magic, Weaken rips away energy and power from a magic spell in order to decrease its overall effect. The spell is a stepping stone for the general base of the magic, for as once the user is able to weaken a spell to a point where it becomes nothing, it is an introduction into the art of Dispelling. Gai mainly uses Weaken in order to throw off opponents whilst also minimising the damage. Despite having mastered his main magic, Gai still finds use for Weaken during his fights, often used to take in hits whilst keeping the spell technically activated. Weaken is the base effect for Dispel Magic, for even if Gai is able to cast Dispel on a magic attack and fail to fully disable a spell, it is still certainly weakened. *'Disable' (): The core spell of Dispel Magic, Gai can totally remove a target's magical spell from the field. While some users of Dispel Magic wave their hand in the direction of the magic, Gai's power and control over the magic art has reduced movement to a simple gaze and mental trigger. Whilst this is one way of doing so, Gai still goes with a conventional wave of his hand in the direction, describing that it is more effective when visually pointing out where the spell is casted. **'Disable Field' (): Clapping his hands together with his feet firmly in place, Gai can cast a spell that can affect the area around him to strip it of any magic activation and usage. With Gai at the very centre of the field, this Disable Field can reach to fifty or more metres from his position. Users within this distance are unable to use their magic until Gai deactivates it or is interrupted, forcing all within its reach to resort to physical combat if they wish to continue fighting. A wide support spell, Gai sees this as a spell only useful when partnered with naturally skilled and combat strong associates. As a result of stripping away power from around him, Gai has to remain still whilst casting the spell, possibly making him a possible and somewhat easy target to attack in order to deactivate his field. **'Disable Target' (): Similar to Disable Field except allocated to one person, Disable Target is essentially a concentrated Disable spell that will prevent a person from casting magic. With a target in sight, the process of casting Disable Target is pointing towards the victim before following through with the caster's preferred activation gesture. Disable Target remains in effect until Gai disables the spell, Gai is defeated or the magic link has been broken between Gai and his target. The spell can also be temporarily deactivated when the target is completely out of Gai's sight, per the nature of Dispel Magic. Like the core magics excluding Disable Field, Disable Target may only weaken casters on a higher level than Gai, reducing the effectiveness of their magic. Healing Magic Healing Magic (): After his mastery over Dispel, Gai was keen to practise under a new magic with one that could provide help during the war at the time. Notable Healing Magic Spells *'Transfer' (): Physical Prowess Average Strength: Above Average Endurance and Agility: Expert Weapons Specialist: Keen Intellect: Equipment Vulcan Pendant Vulcan Pendant: A magical item passed down to Gai from Hiromoto, the Vulcan Pendant is capable of creating and summoning a unique melee weapon for whoever it is bounded to. The last of its kind as of X943, the Vulcan Pendant is still as new as the day it was sealed along with Gai, with the five other Vulcan Pendants ever made lost to the ageing of time. According to history, this specific Vulcan Pendant was the one specialised in the creation of weapons, whilst the other pendants had their own unique magical properties. Despite its relatively small size, the ancient artefact can provide assets that can be very useful to the user that owns the item. The Vulcan Pendant is made of a strange gold alloy that makes it highly resistant, also giving the magical artefact high durability. The gold chain of the jewellery also magically fits itself to the user, making sure that when worn has its pendant leaning onto their chest by either pulling or extracting the chain within the pendant. The pendant itself is not all too much to look at, as from a glance it appears to look like a flat oval of gold with a medium sized ruby lodged into it. However, upon closer inspection, the pendant has several other smaller rubies embedded around the edges. On the back is the Ikinobiru Clan's symbol carved into the gold pendant, however, this sort of damage does not affect the properties of the magical item in any way. Whenever the pendant is activated, the rubies that are implanted into the pendant will release a flash of red light before summoning the allocated weapon. Whilst there is no obvious action to summoning these weapons, a mage using it usually has to mentally think of the weapon being in their hand to conjure it up. Whilst there is no practise needed in order to conjure up the weapon, some degree of magical potency is required for general activation. The Vulcan Pendant draws the magical energy from the user that wears it for two reasons: to activate the properties of the item, and to also research and create the unique weapon that would be put to the user's disposal. Each weapon is unique to every user, with no user getting anything quite similar to another. It is described to be able to conjure up all sorts of weapons with all sorts of shapes and sizes, but usually come in a silver and gold colour scheme. Sometimes, the weapons produced may even have a special unique secondary power that can be used to enhance its practicability. From things such as manipulating its size and shape, to even basic elemental spells like spewing fire. In a way, the Vulcan Pendant is thought as a tool to create a weapon that mirror's the user's being, as it draws in information regarding the user's nature to fit a weapon to their type. The Vulcan Pendant will create something that it "feels" is right for the person, no matter what type of weapon they prefer to use. When linked to a user for a long period of time, the mage is able to feel and sense the presence of the amulet, which helps them when they have lost it. This can last even if the user has lost the Vulcan Pendant, but when separated for a long period of time, the user may lose this special connection to the item. The weapons that are summoned from the Vulcan Pendant always appear in the user's right hand, regardless of which one is dominant. Gai's unique weapon is a Morningstar, which can be easily turned into a flail when its chain is extended from its body. With a silver head and a golden body and chain, the Morningstar's viability to turn into a flail is a basic mechanic that can be confused to be its ability. The weapon's true secondary ability is to manipulate the length of the chain and the size of the Morningstar head, giving Gai the ability to attack from long range as well as hit harder and cover more area. Depending on how much magical energy Gai exerts into the weapon, the chain is said to reach even a hundred metres, however, there is less practicality in such length. Gai has even come to call the Morningstar, "Takara", as a way of strengthening his bond with the weapon, in turn giving him more of a motivation to practise and use the Vulcan Pendant. Having researched and gained knowledge from past users of the Vulcan Pendant, Gai has become an excellent user of the weapon as he recognises the features, the weaknesses and strengths in order to use it to its near potential. Due to the nature of the Morningstar, Gai can deliver destructive blunt attacks to his opponents as well as to the area around him. It can also be used as a way of clearing an area of a mist or vapour by swinging the weapon around him. He may also be able to disarm other weapon users with the chain, by manipulating the chain's swing he can wrap it around his targets and pull them away. While there are many advantages and uses for this weapon, its main downside is the weight and practicality when used with allies. Gai will be limited from using this weapon as a ranged tool due to fighting in an area that may involve partners and associates he may want to keep from harm. Relationships Nero Atosaki Axle Strider Trivia Background Notes *Image source is Seishuu Handa from Barakamon. *Fourth re-iteration of Guy on a fandom. Character Notes Miscellaneous Notes *Themes: ** The Golden Age by Woodkid. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Independent Mages Category:Ikinobiru Clansmen